FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to novel compounds, 2-haloadamantyl-(1)-acetamides, and to a process for preparing those compounds.
2-Haloadamantyl-(1)-acetamides prepared according to the process of this invention are expected to have various biological activities. They are also valuable substances that can be used as starting materials for the synthesis of known, useful 1,2-disubstituted adamantanes.